Hogwarts College'
by LoonieRiddleDragon
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Hogwarts College start up a site for students to join and chat with other's.Harry and Dracocome across one another on this site and become friends online then as the year went on they began to text. T RATED MAY GO M YAOI BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I know I wasn't gonna post anything untill My Fic 'Vampire' Was complete but I've been in a Drarry Mood Lately So thought I'd write this up since it was at the back of my mind so sorry if you were expecting an update on'Vampire' But that will be happening soon :D just alot had happend and I havn't got around to finishing the chapter but i am in the middle of writing it :) and Half-term is commign up So I will upload a few then if you forgive me ? =D Okay Anyway's you probley wanna get onto reading so I'll just give the summery and Warning's Yes? Then we can get on with reading **

**Read and Review And I'll Give you More Chapters! :D  
**

**Warning: Slash Boy/Boy Boy On Boy Action Draco And Harry Action! , Boy Kissing , Swearing (bad Language ) , Sexual Themes (Maybe THIS MAY TURN INTO AN M-RATED FIC NOT TOO SURE ) **

**Rating: T For Now ( May Turn To 'M' later ) **

**pairings: D/H, R/Hr , B/T , N/L , L/N , S/L ( If you don't know who they are then it's a surprise for later for you then isn't it?)**

**Summery: When Hogwart's College Opened they noticed that few student's were becoming un-socialbe toward's other's and decided to open up an College website for the teen's to use but real name's wern't aloud, and all teacher's will know of who is who on the site. Harry and Draco come across one another on the site and begin to speak after awhile they exchange numbers and begin to text. **

**Note: Incase you dont understand they have been speaking for over a year online and are now texting eachother they are still unaware of who the other is or what there name is they just know Gender,Age,likes,Dislikes.**

**Please Enjoy :D Read and Review And I'll give you more chapters since..We.. I achtully like the idea in my mind about this.**

**Hopfully my grammar and spelling are getting better...**

* * *

Draco sighed not even listening to his friend as he waited for the bus, "And then He had the nerve to call me Pug-face Parkinson!" Pansy yelled on the other side of the phone, This caught other people's attention who were also waiting the bus. Draco sighed "Pansy, Love , You can do so much better than that sleazy Ravenclaw." Draco was hardly listening to her as the bus pulled around the corner using this to his advantage "Pansy Dear; As much as I'd love to stay and chat My bus has just arrived fair well my dear." The blonde didn't bother to wait for a goodbye as he quickly hanged up the phone and slid it into his grey skinny jeans pocket.

Once Draco paid and took his seat at the back of the bus he felt his phone vibrate sighing he begged what ever lord was up there that it wasn't Pansy. Draco smiled when he looked at who it was,Well rather the name 'Gryffindor King' It was someone he had started speaking to that he'd met on the college 'get-along' site. They wouldn't trade Name's yet since that was easy to locate on the college register so they simple gave each other nick-names for the time being, They had only recently traded phone numbers and were texting each other on a 24/7 basis.

Draco smiled as he read the text

_**From Gryffindor King**_

_**Hey, Sly! Hope your alright, Haven't heard from you dis-morning -sad face- **_

Draco chuckled at Gryffindor King's text hitting the reply button he began to type his reply.

Meanwhile at the top of the bus sat a boy with messy black hair with his two best friend's,

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione complained

"Aww Come On 'Mione It's only the first week back not even Harry's started his Course-work yet!" The ginger of the three complained.

"Harry James Potter! Is this true?" The bushy haired girl turned so she was facing the back of the bus to where Harry has chosen to sit giving the couple space to sit together. Harry gave his female friend a sheepish grin "sorry 'Mione , I've been so busy lately." Ron rolled his eye's grinning "Yeah Texting your new boyfriend" "I have not!" Harry complained, Ron ignored him whilst grinning "What's his name? Oh yeah that's right 'Slytherin King'" Hermione glared at the two "Honestly! Harry you don't even know this guy what if his some pedo! Or Even a Rapist!"

"Hermione, I've thought about that already! I'm not as silly has everyone thinks –watch it Ron!- I talked to him alot before giving him my number! And to top it off I met him on the College site, So he obviously is at our college!" Harry said crossing his arm's feeling rather pleased with himself until he let out a very high pitched 'yelp' as his phone vibrated signaling that he had a text.

_**From Slytherin King**_

_**Hello There Gryffin, So Sorry I didn't give you the normal 'Good Morning' Text. I had my annoying friend calling me at Seven AM just to tell me what her EX-boyfriend had called her last night when he broke up with her. I only just got off the phone with her! But any way's How Are You? –smiley face- **_

Harry Smiled at the text a he read it this caught the attention of a grinning Ron who swiped the phone out of his best mate's hand, "Ron give that back!" Harry said trying to get the phone back "Aww, Hermione Look their both flirting with each other!" Hermione giggled "Aww,Come on Harry We're just having some fun." Ron and Harry stopped what they were doing to look at the brown haired girl "'Mione,You,You know what fun is?" Harry yelled laughing as he started to get hit with the other girls Book that she had been reading before all this talk began.

Draco glared above him to the top floor as he heard the laughing and giggling all too well above all the chattering going on 'What rudeness! They have no care for anyone other than themselves!' His inner voice yelled as it began to sulk in anger. Draco began to think his day couldn't get any worse until he got a text that made his hope's all crash and burn.

_**From Gryffindor King**_

_**My morning was going better until my friend's just now decided to say that your my boyfriend! I haven't a clue where they got that crazy idea from! God there so annoying sometimes! How is your morning looking forward to the weekend? **_

Draco glared at his phone not bothering to reply he slid the phone into his grey skinny jeans angrily and in time to press the bell for his stop. He glared as a boy with messy black hair came laughing all to happily down the stairs with two of his friend's "Aww Come On Harry it's all fun and games!" Draco heard the ginger one of the three say as they stepped off the bus.

When Draco got off he smiled as he noticed three of his friend's waiting for him outside the college gate's.

"Oi Malfoy! You notice you only just made it on time right?" Theodore Nott laughed as he looked at his watch "Oh hush up Theo Dear It's always better than being here super early as I'm sure you were" As he eyed Blaise's arm what was around Theo's waist.

"Is Dray Jealous that I'm getting some and that his little text boyfriend isn't letting him have any?"

Draco glared at Theo as 'Gryffindor King's' Text came back into his mind frowning he walked off towards the building soon to be greated with only Blaise as Blaise threw his arm around the others shoulder, "Alright, Draco, Spill what's the twat said?"

"What do you mean Blaise?" Draco said as he pushed his best friend's arm off and began to put his book's into his locker, "Dray, I've known you since we were little, You can't lie to me the bugger's said something what's he said." Blaise said sternly giving Draco the 'I'm not going until you tell me' look.

Draco sighed "fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone finding the right text he showed it to Blaise who had confusion all over his face, "Okay so this put you in a mood how?" Draco sighed "Blaise he basically said his straight in that text" Blaise watched as his best friend sulked off. Blaise rolled his eye's at his over dramatic friend.  
_

On the other side of the college There was another group of teen's laughing and joking.

"Aww Nev! Why didn't you text us telling us you and Luna were dating!" Hermione's voice said hugging the other boy, "Well, We wanted to tell you all together" Neville said hugging the girl back.

"What's eating at you Harry?" Luna's soft voice came next to the dark haired boy who was sitting on his own gazing at nothing "Oh Luna,Nothings wrong" He said faking a smile "You know Harry, It'd never nice to lie to your friend's" She said putting a pale small hand on his shoulder "I'm sure what ever's bothering you can be fixed with a simple I'm sorry text." With that the girl skipped away to join her new boyfriend and friend's leaving staring Harry who sighed 'Maybe she's right Maybe I should send another text to him.'

_**To Slytherin King**_

_**Sly, I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway!**_

Harry waited ten minutes, Biting his lip he began to type another text it never normally took Sly more than five minutes to reply if he wasn't on the phone.

_**To Slytherin King**_

_**Sly! Please! Text me let me know your okay!**_

There was no reply again. Sighing Harry made his way to class saying quick goodbye to his friend's he went to English early there were only two other student's in the class Pug-face Parkinson and Sodding Malfoy.

As he entered the class he noticed Malfoy was frowning at his phone "What's wrong Malfoy? No one wanna be your friend and text you?" 'Oh yeah Harry good going take your anger out on him why don't you!' Harry thought as he took his seat behind Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Oh sod off Potter no one Love's you." Was the only insult Harry got from Malfoy all day It was weird Harry Had expected the blonde to insult him five time's in English , four in math's and three time's in Gym. It was now lunch and he had only gotten that one insult from Malfoy. Sighing he changed his thoughts back to 'Slytherin King' and began to send another text. But before he could send it he received his own.

_**From Slytherin King**_

_**Is it wrong to fall for someone who you don't know?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well i wasn't going to update but I had nothing to do so I thought I'd just post another chapter I hope you like also Please Read and Review! And Maybe i'll do another chapter tonight :D ;)**

* * *

Harry stared at the text not blinking only breathing, only did he realize he was staring when Hermione nudged him in the side "Harry, What's wrong?" she asked concern showing on her features Harry blinked still staring at the space his phone had been as he passed it to Hermione to read who gasped at the text.

"Harry... Is this from...?" She couldn't understand one moment Ron and Her were only teasing about the two 'Kings' dating and the next 'Slytherin' was telling Harry he felt for him.

"Harry! Slytherin Like's you!" Ron almost too loudly said luckily no one could heard the ginger haired friend "No. Ron he doesn't! He only asked a simple question...N-nothing about it..." Harry said taking the phone back he began to text back his two best friend's becoming curious "Hey, What you going to reply Harry?" Ron asked as he leaned over to get a better look.

Draco took a bite of the green apple that was loosely in his left hand as he leaned on his elbow sitting in a quiet corner with his friend's on his right there was Blaise opposite Blaise there was Theodore and next to Theo there sat Pansy complaining about her break-up last night. Draco's attention went to his phone as he gulped down the rest of his apple as he felt the vibrating of it he flipped the screen up clicking on the new received text to read it.

_**From Gryffindor King**_

_**Sly! It's great to finally get a text of you... I was starting to think you hated me...I missed reading your text's. Are you at lunch?**_

Draco glared at the obvious change of subject of course he was at lunch! He wouldn't have been sat eating an apple if he wasn't at lunch!

Harry sat poking at his food ignoring his friend's as they talked about romance, Harry couldn't care anymore for romance since his last relationship had ended so badly shaking his head he frowned 'I do not want to think about THAT.' He thought as he felt his phone vibrating smiling to his self he got his phone out happy that it was from 'Slytherin King'

_**From Slytherin King**_

_**Don't change the subject. I asked you a question and I expect a god damn answer! I don't hate you. Just...You've annoyed me. I miss getting text's of you too they make me smile, but do understand Gryffindor King I need an answer to my question...I'll give you till end of today to answer...But yes I am at lunch, Why are you?**_

Harry smiled knowing that his text's put a smile onto the mystery boy. Putting his phone down on the table Harry searched the lunch hall his eye's locking with Malfoy's as he looked around, Harry glared at the other boy.

Draco frowned he knew he sent a rather 'Long' text but it didn't usually take Gryffindor this long to reply to his text's frowning Draco began to wonder if Gryffindor was in the lunch hall. He looked up to see if he could spot the other, It was useless really considering neither knew what the other looked like only that they went to the school and most likely had their phone out at this moment in time. Draco frowned as his eyes locked with Potter's. 'Potter. Always thinks his so great!' Draco said angrily as he took a bite of his apple he watched as Potter pulled his eye's away and looked down at something Draco guessed was his food.

Next to him Draco heard Blaise sigh "What Blaise? If you have something to say, Say it!" Draco almost yelled at his best friend "Look, Dray. All I was sighing about is you and Potter have been at this since introduction week at the college we've been at Hogwarts College since we we're sixteen. We're nineteen now Dray, It's time to put the past behind us."

Pansy nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her water, Draco stared at his friend's wide-eyed "Pansy, you can't be siding with Him!" Draco said pointing a long pale finger in Blaise's direction

"Draco, Hun, Dear He has a point..." Pansy said smiling softly at Draco as he frowned.

"I don't have to listen to this!" With that Draco picked up his things and stormed off towards his next class.

Once Draco arrived at his next class he noticed the hall was empty due to everyone either being in class or at lunch, Sighing he sat down on the floor outside the class room as he took out his phone he noticed he had a reply that he couldn't remember getting

_**From Gryffindor King**_

_**Okay. I'll have an answer for you by the end of today. I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you –sad face- its annoying knowing you're so close to me but I don't know who you are.**_

Draco frowned at the text he knew that feeling too well he wanted nothing more than to know who Gryffindor was.

Harry sighed as the convocation about Romance got more and more detailed, "Guy's I'll see you later, I'm going to class...I've got work to finish up." Ron and Hermione made a hint to move but got stopped by Harry "You guy's stay and chat I wouldn't be much company or wouldn't get any work done if You two were there distracting me." Truth be told Harry had no work to do but this whole 'Slytherin king' issue was hurting his chest...He didn't know why but he felt, Sad.

Harry mad his way out of the lunch hall and to his next class what happened to be English again he hated Friday's but loved that the weekend was so close.

As Harry was getting closer to the room he saw Draco sat on the floor looking oddly at his phone at that moment harry felt his phone vibrate stopping in his tracks he opened his phone to read the text

_**From Slytherin King**_

_**I know Gryffindor I want to meet you so much that it hurts, I want to know who you are so much but If you knew who I was...You would turn away there are allot of rumours about me that you would not like.**_

Harry sighed hitting the reply button he went to reply but got stopped when Draco spoke "What's wrong Potty. Your friend's can't leave you alone for a moment?" Harry glared as he put his phone away forgetting to the text that was still on the screen he sat down opposite Malfoy on the floor.

"Can't you ever be civil Malfoy?" Harry asked glaring.

Draco continued to glare at Potter but soon stopped as he felt his phone vibrating he stood to take the ringing phone out of his grey skinny jean's he stared in confusion at the name of who was calling him

**Gryffindor King **

**Answer / Decline **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry this chapter is short, Alot's happend and I wasn't in much of a mood to keep writting but i promised i'd upload somthing so here you go I think I left it off at a nice little cliffy**

* * *

Draco stared at his phone wondering why 'Gryffindor King' was calling him; they had made an agreement not to call each other through the phones and only text each other until they both agreed to call one another.

Harry looked up at the standing blonde wondering why he was looking at his phone as though a ghost had just popped up onto the screen and told him he was no longer rich and had to live with his horrid mental aunt bellatrix.

'Should I answer it?' Draco thought to himself as his hand began to shake he didn't know what to do he felt affraid, He thought this could be a joke someone must of gotten a hold of the other's phone and was pranking Draco.

"I've got to go" Draco said rushing down the hall with the still ringing phone in his hand.

He shakily pressed the Answer button putting the phone to his ear he said quietly and slowly

"Hello?"

Harry stood looking more confused than he was when he had first found out he was Bisexual "What was that all about" The black haired teen asked himself in the empty hall only after he had said that did he hear 'Hello' repeatedly come from him phone, Harry looked around noticing that no one was around he got his phone out of his back pocket almost dropping it as he noticed the name that he had dialled by accident.

"Hello?" Harry heard 'Slytherin King's' voice say again through the phone gulping he placed the cool metal to his ear "H-Hello?" He stuttered

Draco was started to believe that this had been some cruel joke someone was playing on him until he heard a stuttered hello come from the other end gulping his heart began to race as he searched him mind for something to say to the other.

"Gryffindor king?" He asked praying that it was

"Slytherin king?" Was the only reply he got from the other on the other end of the phone, Draco almost dropped his phone when he finally pieced everything together he knew this had to be the boy who had stolen Draco's heart without any knowledge of doing so.

Harry panicked hearing the other boy's voice so he shut his phone off while he ran to find Ron or Hermione to get some advice he quickly thought that Hermione would be the best option but in his running moment he ran full force into a pissed off looking Draco, Causing the two of them to go tumberling to the ground Harry pinning an even more pissed off Draco to the dirty cold college flooring.

"Potter." Draco started in a hiss "I know I'm sexy, But get your filthy self OFF me!" The blonde's eye's showed nothing but anger and a little hurt, Harry stared down at the other not moving his mouth hanging open a little as he looked at Draco's eye's something in his voice reminded Harry of someone but he couldn't place his finger on who it reminded him of.

Harry quickly jumped off him muttering a quick 'Goodbye' before dashing off to find Hermione for some advice on what had happened with One Slytherin King and Two Draco Malfoy.

Harry ran to the first place that came to him mind when he thought of Hermione knowing she'd be working at her next lesson in the library he ran straight there almost knocking into more than five students and teachers on his way.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He yelled over and over again as he ran into the library earning himself a couple of Shh's on his way in.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly from the check out desk "What on earth do you think you are doing! You are in a library remembering!" She said putting both her hands on her hip's expecting a pretty good damn answer from the green eyed boy

"I called Slytherin" He whispered as though he was telling her that some big bad dark lord was out to kill him he had to stop himself from smiling at that thought at how un-real it was

"You what! Oh my...Did you speak to him?" Hermione asked worry clearly showing on her face

"I said Hello then hanged up and ran here!" Harry almost yelled at her "Then! I ran right into Malfoy!" He finished throwing his arms around like he was trying to fly; this caused Hermione to giggle "Harry, Honestly stop the arm movement's its rather amusing." She said walking round the desk and pulling the black haired boy to an empty table so she could get the full story out of him.


End file.
